


Classroom Distraction

by AntieB



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntieB/pseuds/AntieB
Summary: Professor Port's Grimm Studies class is notorious for being the most boring and uneventful class Beacon has to offer. At least that's usually the case...





	

Oh. My. God. Professor Port’s class is probably the most boring experience someone can suffer through. I mean don’t get me wrong, the old guy is a major sweetheart, and he definitely knows like a million things about Grimm! But wow does that man like the sound of his own voice! Honestly it takes everything in me to just keep my eyes open and act like I’m paying attention to him ramble about this one time he killed an Ursa Major with nothing but a bottle of mustache wax, four paper clips, and an old bandanna.

Seriously.

Beside me Weiss is diligently taking notes and I can’t help the small smile that forms on my lips. It never ceases to amaze me how my partner can be so attentive and studious. It’s one of the many things I love about her.

 

A quiet sigh coming from the girl in question catches my attention and I turn to look at her.

The scribbling of her pen has stopped and she’s resting her chin in her hand with a vaguely exasperated expression. She glances at me out of the corner of her eye and arches an eyebrow at me. Her expression is so freaking cute! I give her a warm smile causing the corner of her lips to twitch upwards.

 

Yes! Made her smile! Sort of! I do a little happy dance in my head. I may have a teeny tiny little crush on her and little things like her smile make my heart so happy! I turn back to face the front when a gentle sensation gives me pause. A feather light touch on my knee nearly makes me jump in fright but I manage to reign myself in. Instead I discretely glance down only to see Weiss’ hand resting on my knee.

I whip my head around to look at her a questioning look but she ignores me completely, instead choosing to continue with her bored yet focused facade.

 

I slowly turn to face the front once more, a blush burning my face. What.is.going.on.

Weiss has her hand on my knee??

Suddenly all train of thought comes to a screeching halt as Weiss slowly raises her hand higher to rest on my thigh, just below the hem of my skirt. I freeze. I mean can you blame me? Weiss freaking Schnee has her hand on my thigh! My face is burning scarlet and my heart is beating a bazillion miles a second!

 

“Weiss...” I whisper as quietly as I can manage “What are you doing!?”

 

She glances at me for a brief second before shushing me “Be quiet and pay attention, Ruby!”

 

Her voice is a low whisper that sends pleasant chills down my spine. She slowly, oh so unbearably slowly, moves her hand higher up my thigh and under my skirt and I swear on all the Dust in Remnant that my heart freaking explodes! She gently tugs my legs apart and apparently I’ve lost my mind because I don’t resist her at all.

I hear her release a deep sigh as she grips the inside of thigh, gently running a finger along my pussy.  
I can’t suppress the shiver of pleasure that wracks though me and I slap my hand over my mouth to hold in the moan that so desperately wishes to escape my lips.

My heart is racing and my body is on fire as her ministrations leave me breathless.

 

“Weiss...” I whisper once again but there is a neediness to my voice that makes her grip my thigh a little harder and emboldens her to run her fingers along my pussy with a bit more fiction. A soft little moan escapes my lips and my hips move forward on their own, greedy for more delicious contact.

I desperately look around the room to make sure no one heard me.

Seeing that everyone was still paying attention to Port, I Iet out a sigh of relief and let the feeling of Weiss rubbing me fill my thoughts.

 

She gradually begins to apply more pressure and adds a steady rhythm. I bight my lip trying to keep the groan of pleasure to myself as I squeeze my eyes shut.

 

“Ms. Rose, are you quite alright?” the professor’s voice makes me jump slightly in my seat as I snap my eyes open.

Weiss picks up the pace under my skirt finding my hardened clit through my tights and panties making me gasp.

 

“Y-Yes sir, I’m fine! Just uh...” I struggle to get the words out and keep my body under control. My thighs squeeze closed around her hand “Just feelin’ a l-little under the weather is a-all!”

 

“Hmm yes you do look a little flushed. Do you need to be excused to the infirmary?” he question with a touch of concern.

 

My hips can’t stop rocking to meet Weiss’ hand as I feel an unimaginably intense pressure building up within my core. “N-No sir! There’s -ahh- only a few minutes of c-class left. I’ll be f-fine until then.” I manage to mutter through clenched teeth. I can see Yang looking over my way with a worried expression and I give her a weak smile.

 

“I will be sure to escort her to the medical wing myself after class, Professor.” Weiss addresses Port. How can she be so calm right now when I feel like I’m she’s making me fall apart!?

 

“Yes see that you do. Now where was I? Ah yes! So after I applied the wax to the-” Professor port easily jumps back into his anecdote.

 

I’m panting like I just ran a marathon and cohearent thoughts fly from my mind. The only thing I can focus on is my partner and what she I doing to me.

I look over to her to and whisper her name one last time as the pressure builds even more as white hot desire coils tightly within my core. She turns to face me with lust in her eyes and a confident smirk on her lips, clearly excited by what she is doing to me. She is so beautiful and sexy and I just let myself get lost in her icy blue gaze as my vision starts to blur. I’m wound so incredibly tight ,and I’m co close to the edge.

 

She leans in closer to whisper, her hot breath in my ear releasing the pressure within me like a freaking Dust explosion “Cum for me, Ruby.”

 

My hips buck forward, my thighs clench hard, I bite my lip as my head rolls back and wave after wave of sweet blissful pleasure rocks through me. I lose myself in pure unending ecstasy as my orgasm peaks. My thoughts center around the my wonderful partner and these mazing sensations she’s making me feel.

 

A gentle nudge to my shoulder marks the beginning of my come down. I feel light and floaty if that makes sense? On the verge of my hearing I think I can make out someone saying something?

 

Another nudge, this one a little harder than the first. “…-uby”

 

I barely catch the last word. Everything feels so wonderful and nice that I don’t want to leave this sensation behind.

 

“Wake up Ruby!”

 

I bolt upright immediately, wildly whipping my head around to find myself in an empty classroom. I’m panting and overheated and my panties are uncomfortably damp.

 

Weiss let’s out an irritated huff and glared at me “I lnow Professor Port’s lectures aren’t the most enthralling, but that does not excuse you to take a nap during class!” She narrows her eyes at me dangerously before her expression softens “Normally I would have woken you up, but I know you were up late studying last night.”

 

I feel the color drain from my face “I was asleep…? You mean all of that...” I hide my face in my hands as I remember every detail of my dream with crystal clarity. I simply cannot bring myself to look at my her as even now the aftershocks still wash over me.

 

She gently places the back of her hand on my forehead “Are you feeling okay, Ruby? You’re burning up!”

 

I pack up my things in record time “I-I’m fine!” I call out to her as I race over to the door “I’ll see you back at the room!” I disappear in a cloud of rose petals leaving a very worried Weiss behind.

 

I need a shower. A very cold shower! And I need to seriously think about what was with that dream!?

 

 

 


End file.
